1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a panel according to the preamble of claim 1 and to a process for producing a panel according to the preamble of claim 11. A support board for a panel and a process for producing such a support board also form part of the subject matter of the invention.
Such a panel or such a support board is suitable, in particular, for a floor panel.
2. Background Description
The support boards used in laminate flooring are usually HDF or MDF boards which have a stamped formation on the surface in order for it to be possible to achieve a decoration-following structure on the top side. The stamping process is carried out in parallel with a short-cycle coating operation, while a plurality of paper layers are pressed with one another and with a mat made of woodbased material, preferably fibers. The structure here is produced by pressing plates which have a negative structure. This process is expensive and is distinguished by pressing plates being subjected to high levels of wear.